The instant invention presents improvements to applicant's issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,408. The BACKGROUND TO THE INVENTION section of that issued patent gives a rather thorough background history of prior art secondary structure stabilization systems so that will not be repeated here.
The instant invention focuses on multiple secondary structure supporting gas cushions that, by regulation of their gas pressures, can accomplish orientation control of the secondary structure relative to a parent structure. The combined upper surface areas of the secondary structure supporting gas cushions are equal to a majority of a lower surface area of the secondary structure and carry a majority of secondary structure weight. This clearly defines over the small gas shock absorbers and vehicle levelers as used in some automobiles.
It is to be noted that the term gas is used rather than air throughout this application. This is done to simplify things and to cover situations where engine exhaust gas, industrial gases from pressurized gas containers, and the like can be used to supply at least part of the gas to the gas cushions.
There is normally a pivoting connector between the parent and the secondary structures to maintain the relative positioning between those structures in the instant invention. The simplest version of a pivoting connector is hinge like; however, a ball and socket device can also be used for maximum freedom of secondary structure orientation control. It is also anticipated that actuators or shock absorbers can be used to assist the secondary structure supporting gas cushions.
An ideal application of this instant invention is in conjunction with applicant's Air Ride boat or other gas cushion supported boat technology. In such applications, the parent structure or main hull is primarily supported by a pressurized gas cushion disposed in a cavity in the underside of the boat. It is therefore easy to obtain pressurized gas from either the pressurized cavity and/or directly from the boat's powered blowers for use in the secondary structure supporting gas cushions.
Ways to control the pressure in the secondary structure supporting gas cushions are presented. These include a master control valve or pressure regulating device, and a controller that directs its operation, that regulates pressures in multiple secondary structure supporting gas cushions and thereby controls orientation of the secondary structure. Further presented is a highly efficient gas cushion venting system whereby gas vented from a gas cushion can be recycled back into an inlet of a gas pressurization means such as a powered blower.